Unicorns and Drills
by Wynt
Summary: What happens when Ferb and Isabella get trapped under the largest cereal bowl ever? What's this? Ferb is confessing? To Isabella? Cute little oneshot! Read and Review! FerbxIsabella. AND NO FLAMES. Don't like, don't READ.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and/or Ferb. I am just completely in love with the television show. Ferb and Perry were always my favorite sister liked Phineas.**

**Anyway, this story revolves mainly around Ferb. It's a K-rated story, kids can read it, no cursing, no 'weird' situations and whatnot. Just totally rated E/K...XD **

**FerbxIsabella One shot...maybe.**

* * *

**Unicorns and Drills**

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today."

Those were the famous, most used words by Phineas Flyn. He said them everyday, every morning or afternoon. Heck, he even sometimes said it more than once in a day. Always directed toward his step brother, Ferb.

Well, the two brothers were left alone in the house with Candace left 'in charge' while their parents were away on their anniversary for about a week or so. They had bought extra food ahead of time and made sure all the laundry was done as well, as to not make it hard for the three siblings to survive a week without their dear parents.

But Candace walked in just as Phineas said those words, and she froze, narrowing her eyes at him. "Oh no you don't! If mom was here, I'd _so _bust you two! But since this is her week away... It'd be wrong of me to bother her." She then made her way over to the fridge, pulling out the carton of milk and then her box of cereal as she made her bowl of breakfast.

The two boys just watched her from the table, both half done with their cornflakes and orange juice. Phineas then turned his attention back to his step brother. "Like I was saying, how 'bout we make the biggest bowl of cereal ever!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

Ferb just gave a thumbs up signal as they hopped down from the table and up to their bedroom, changing into their usual clothing.

"Phineas, Ferb! I'm going to the mall with Stacy, I'll be back soon! And Isabella's spending the day over here, her mom had to go to a Jazz meeting or whatever. See ya! Call in case of an emergency! And when I say emergency, I mean somebody better be hurtin', and hurtin' bad!" Candace called up the stairs. It was a few seconds before they heard the front door slam shut and then a car drive off.

Ferb paused when he heard Isabella's name mentioned, but it was a very, very short pause, so no one ever even noticed he did in the first place, but whenever her name was mentioned, that's what he did.

To be totally honest, he actually _liked_ Isabella, but he was able to make it look like he hardly cared only because he was a great actor. But he was always happy--no matter what his neutral facial expression said--whenever she came around, saying, "_What'cha do-ooin'?_"

But she made it obvious that she liked Phineas, and that was the one thing he was jealous about his brother for. Everything else, no, but Isabella's love and attention, yes. He wanted that, but only Phineas got to have it. Mainly because the two knew each other since they were in diapers, and he happened to come into the family sometime around when Candace was only twelve.

"That's right, Ferb, Stacy got her license, didn't she?" He asked, straitening out his striped shirt and putting on his socks. Ferb just nodded as he finished tying his shoes and they headed downstairs into the backyard, only to find Isabella peeking in from behind the fence door, just walking in. "Hey, Phineas! What'cha do-ooin'?" She asked, smiling at him, not even glancing at Ferb who inwardly sighed as he watched her flirt with his step brother.

Ugh, why couldn't Phineas see it! She liked him, a _lot_, and he was always oblivious to the fact, but to the rest of the world, it was obvious! That was the only thing he seriously despised about his brother, he was so dense at some things.

Why did Isabella even like him? Because he was the funny one, the talkative one, the one with the imagination, and what was he? Just a mechanically inclined tool that Phineas only used to build his crazy, but awesome ideas.

"Me and Ferb are just making the largest bowl of cereal ever, isn't that right Ferb?" Phineas asked, looking at his brother, who wasn't listening and was messing with his tool kit.

"Seriously, does he _ever_ talk?" Isabella asked, looking at him while Phineas took out Candace's old cellphone, not listening.

Ferb's eyes met with hers, and then he winked at her, smiling for a split second before returning his attention to his tools.

Isabella blinked in surprise. "Oookay..." She said, shaking her head and returning her full attention to Phineas, who was currently talking with the 'Bowl People'. He then hung up, smiling as he turned to Ferb. "They'll be here in about an hour with the bowl. Now all we need is the cereal, hmm...where do we get that? And the milk." He said, thinking.

But then he snapped his fingers, getting an idea as he turned toward Ferb. "Hey, Ferb! I'm going down to that old cowboy carnival to see if I can borrow their cows for a bit! I already have a cab on the way! Call if you need anything, alright?" Ferb just gave another thumbs up signal as he picked up a wrench and the cab suddenly stopped outside their house.

"Okay Isabella, just make sure Ferb isn't hungry, and I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll be back soon!" he said, hopping into the cab as it sped off.

Ferb just rolled his eyes. His brother spoke about him as if he were some animal... well he _did _act like one when he was hungry, so...

And then he heard Isabella's voice behind him. "Hey, Ferb! What'cha do-ooin'?" She asked, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Uh, sorry." She blinked at him as he faced her.

"So...how long until the bowl gets here?" She asked, looking around as he put away his tools. He shrugged, then pointed to his watch. "In about an hour?" She asked, he nodded.

Then he heard her sigh behind him, and he turned, wondering what was wrong. "Why don't you ever talk? I mean, you have a great voice, I've heard you sing at the Beach Party you guys had, and when you made that gigantic plane out of paper mache', what's holding you back? Are you shy or something?"

He could've laughed right there. Shy? Him? Yeah, right. HE stood a hundred feet in the air drilling roller coaster tracks without safety nets or strings! HE was the one who sang in front of all of Danville everyday! If anyone, it was _Phineas _who was _shy_.

"I believe my brother already answered this question." He stated in his British accented voice, turning away from her, messing with his tools again.

"See! You have a great voice! I really like it." She stated, and he froze, thinking.

She liked his voice! That was a strait out compliment right there! Yes! Score!

Ferb gave a small smile when he heard this as he zipped up his tool bag and slung it around his shoulders like a backpack, turning back to her. She blinked. "You really like your tools, a lot."

He nodded then walked past her toward the garage. She followed closely behind as he put his bag away onto the top shelf, nearly jumping out of his skin again as he turned and saw her standing directly behind him.

"Must you do that?!" He exclaimed, rubbing his head as he walked past her. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She said, starting to cry.

He immediately froze, slowly turning to look at her. Crud, he made her cry, what kind of friend was he?

He rolled his eyes, walking over to her, pulling a lollipop from his pocket, and holding it out toward her. She looked at it and smiled, taking it. "Thanks!" She stated, beaming a smile at him.

He couldn't help but smile back as they walked out of the garage, back into the daylight.

Ferb just wandered over to the big tree in the yard, and settled down against it closing his eyes, thinking. But then he opened one, looking at Isabella who was standing their awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

He just simply patted the space next to him, inviting her to sit, and she smiled, taking the offer, sighing out happily, grateful it was a nice, sunny day out today.

Everything was silent and peaceful as she hummed a small tune, until she screamed when a certain platypus made it's clicking noise.

"Ah! Oh...wait, it's just Perry." She said, grabbing their strange animal and petting it. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that! It scared the living cuteness out of me!" She smiled.

"Now you know how I feel." Ferb stated, she smiled, rolling her eyes as she played with their strange pet. She then set him down on Ferb's lap, and he jumped, not expecting it. "Here, he sort of smells." She said, waving away the air around her.

He rolled his eyes and set Perry down onto the grass as he walked off. "Platypusses are the only mammals to lay eggs." He stated, closing his eyes again.

"Cool, maybe he'll lay an egg." She replied, turning her head, trying to look at Perry, but he was gone. "Hey, where's Perry?" she asked, looking around. Then she heard Ferb sigh.

"You hang out with my brother much too often." he stated bluntly, interlocking is fingers behind his head as he started to get some rest. She rolled her eyes at him. "Not my fault he constantly talks. You learn to pick up things. I'm surprised you're not a talker yourself, seeing as how you knew him for years."

"Clearly you knew him much longer than I have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, crossing her arms and looking at him. He just shrugged, eyes closed. Isabella just rolled her eyes, fed up. "You're annoying, Ferb."

That brought his whole world down. He finally got to hang out with the girl he liked, and she tells him that he's annoying. And he hardly said a word to her! He hardly said a word to her _ever_!

Ferb sighed, knowing that she'll probably never like him the way he liked her, ever.

But then they heard a loud 'beeping' noise outside on the road, and the two got up, walking into the middle of the yard. It was a giant crane, holding a giant, glass bowl. "Well, they got here early..." Isabella said as they looked up at the giant table-wear above them.

But then the wire that was holding the bowl broke, and the bowl came plummeting toward them. Ferb's eyes widened and he tackled Isabella out of the way, and suddenly, it went pitch black.

"Ferb! Anyone! I can't see!" She yelled, and suddenly she saw a light come on, and she screamed when Ferb held it to his face. "Don't do that!" She yelled, crossing her arms as he put on more lights and glow sticks, lighting up whatever they were trapped in.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around, feeling the sides. "Glass?"

"It appears as though we have gotten stuck inside the cereal bowl." Ferb said, taking out a drill from somewhere and trying to drill through the wall, failing and breaking it instead.

"And it looks like we'll be stuck in here until my brother gets back." He stated, sitting down, trying to fix his broken tool.

She sighed, going over and sitting next to him, watching him. "Why don't you talk anyway? I mean--"

"We went through this." He said, giving up on the drill and throwing it to the ground. She sighed again. "I know but--"

He just put his hand up, making her stop. She sighed for probably the third time since they got stuck, and they haven't even been here for thirty seconds!

"You know, if Phineas was here, he'd know what to do." Isabella commented, smiling at him. He didn't respond. "Like, he'd come up with all this imaginative stuff and get us out. Heck, he'll be here soon and--"

"Why." Ferb suddenly stated, his voice monotonic, still looking ahead at the opposite side of the bowl. She gave him a puzzled look. "To save us?" She responded, and he shook his head. "That wasn't what I meant."

Isabella gave him a confused look, about to question him, until he shook his head again. "You're a very hard person to figure out, Ferb." She stated instead.

He nodded.

"And that wasn't a compliment."

He shrugged.

She gave a soft, 'hmph' sound, crossing her arms and looking away from him. Why was he being like this? Was he mad at her for something? Did she do something wrong?

Meanwhile, Ferb just couldn't get his head straitened out. So he just sat there in silence, as usual, not talking, but thinking. There he was, stuck in a bowl with the girl he's liked since day one, and his head was practically spinning.

He could smell her perfume from where he was sitting, just inches away, it was so sweet and her black, flowing hair smelled just as sweet. Heck, her whole being was the cutest thing he's ever laid eyes on, and in England, there were a lot of cute girls.

None of which rivaled her cuteness.

He was pretty popular with the ladies back home, ten of them usually showed up at his doorstep every morning to give him presents and say their "hello's". But he never took to any of them, and he just stuffed the gifts into his closet with the rest of his junk and continued on with the day.

But now, here in the States, the only girls that came around were Stacy and Isabella, other than that, it was the bully and that little nerdy kid, what was his name? Baljeet?

Either way, as soon as he saw _her_, that very first day since he moved here, his heart went in a whirl, and his brain turned to mush. And that's never happened with any girl before.

But that girl hardly noticed him, only waved here and there, looking only at times when he'd accidentally hit himself with a hammer or mess up on using a tool.

He inwardly sighed. Phineas was much better for her. Talkative, imaginative, fun. What was he? The construction worker, the tool freak, the 'mime'. That's it. No wonder Isabella didn't like him.

But, being stuck in a bowl alone together, well, he couldn't ask for more.

"So, Ferb, why do you and your brother make these cool things anyway? I mean, everyday you come up with something new and build it, like that movie theatre, those two rocket ships, the Spruce Goose. It's amazing."

"Phineas says we do it for fun..." He replied before looking up at her, adding "And for the ladies." And then Ferb made this purring sound and wriggled his eyebrows at her. Her own eyebrows shot up as she turned away, saying, "Oookay..." In reply to the awkward gesture.

He inwardly sighed. He had given her how many hints today? Two? And she still didn't get the message. He liked her! He really, _really _liked her! And being stuck alone together in a bowl... well, there was no better time to talk than now.

What did he have to lose? Well, he couldn't exactly _tell_ her how he felt, he was really too shy about that to actually do it. But he was a man of action, wasn't he? He might as well _be_ that man of action!

So Ferb, making up his mind, quickly leaned over and placed a small kiss on Isabella's cheek. Her whole being froze as her eyes widened. He just watched as she slowly looked at him, surprise and shock on her face. "You, you just--"

And then he leaned forward again and placed a kiss on her other cheek, smiling as he pulled away.

He could do this all day, well, at least until they got out of here.

Her mouth fell slightly open at his actions, and only fractions of words escaping her being while a small blush began to cover her cheeks.

He smiled again, this was fun!

He just kept on smiling at her as she tried wrapping her mind around what he was doing. What was he doing? He was supposed to be the cool headed, well mannered brother! But here he was just...just..._kissing_ her everywhere! It just didn't make sense.

Ferb rolled his eyes as she still didn't get the message, seriously, how dense was she? So he leaned forward again, and placed a quick, small kiss on her lips.

Her eyes widened as she jumped back, bringing a hand to her mouth. "You, you kissed me!" She exclaimed, and he just watched, smiling and nodding. "How...just...with..._why_?" Ugh, she still didn't get it.

"I like you. That's why." He stated, still looking at her, his face back to it's neutral expression.

She looked speechless as she took in this news. "So the winking, and the purring, and the lollipop..."

"All were hints. I've liked you for a really long time, Isabella." Wow, he was more talkative than ever right now! Good thing no one was around to hear him.

She couldn't figure out what to say to that. All these years, all these hints, how could she have missed them? She usually just passed it off as his personality, the strong, silent type, right? But, what he was telling her was that he had liked her since the first day he met her. This was all too much.

"Uh...I...thanks?" She said. But there was one thing wrong with this relationship. It was one-sided. Ferb liked her, but she didn't like him back. She liked Phineas, who was totally oblivious to the fact that his stepbrother liked the girl who had a crush on him.

Ferb just sighed and turned away, looking at the wall he was originally having a staring contest with, knowing his answer. She didn't like him. He liked her, a lot, but she only thought of him as Phineas's brother. Nothing more.

"I'm sorry...but, from now on, I'll say hi to you too!" She said, smiling and sitting next to him. He didn't respond, so she just leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

She watched as a smile graced his face the same time a small blush did, and then suddenly the bowl started to move and they could see sheds of light escape from under the rim.

"Yo! Ferb, Isabella! You in there?" They heard Phineas shout. "Yes! Help us out!" Isabella replied.

And soon, the bowl was flipped off of them, and they saw their rescuer sitting in the driver's seat of a crane. "Glad you two aren't hurt!" He said, hopping down and smiling as the two walked over to him.

"Yeah, it was...interesting being stuck with your brother. He really is a man of _action_." Isabella commented, and Phineas made this puzzled expression as he looked at his step brother.

He just simply showed him his broken drill, and Phineas said, "Ah, he tried drilling out I see, yeah, he generally get's to work no matter what. Here, we'll fix that later, Ferb." he stated, taking the drill into the garage, leaving the two alone outside for a few minutes.

Ferb's and Isabella's eyes met, and they both smiled at each other, blushing, and grateful to have such a great friend.

Then all three of them heard this clicking sound as Phineas returned, and they all looked down at Perry. "Oh, there you are, Perry!" Phineas and Isabella said in unison. Ferb just smiled, happy to finally get his true feelings out for once.

And now, he had gained a whole new, amazing friend because of it.

And for that, he was glad.


End file.
